


she fought

by kingblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingblake/pseuds/kingblake





	she fought

he held her the whole way home. 

his hands shook against the back of her jacket and he couldn’t stop his legs from trembling as he smoothed down her hair (it had frizzed up in the acid gas). he cradled her against his chest, keeping her small face cupped in his hand, refusing to slow his pace despite the fact they were walking. his knees felt like jelly and sweat ran in rivulets down his back, but he marched on.

he didn’t want to look at her face. zoe monroe, he thought. he’d known her name, yes, but he hadn’t called her anything but her last name for almost a year now. zoe monroe, factory station. his chest felt tight, like he couldn’t breathe. she’d died. died. all because of his ignorance and pike’s insistence. he smothered the thought, fingers tightening around monroe’s arms. she was heavy, too heavy. his vision blurred with tears and his face grew hot. she would have followed him through fire and now here she was, limp in his arms, features slack and eyes closed as though she were merely asleep. his heart hitched in his chest. she was like a little sister, an old friend. she’d been there from the very beginning.

tears spilled over bellamy’s cheeks and wet the fabric of her jacket. he shifted her in his arms, keeping ahead of the rest of the pack. monty, behind him, kept his head down. miller’s boyfriend, the one from farm station, trailed behind hannah and pike, feet moving as though he’d stuck his toes in a vat of molasses. monty was crying. bellamy could see the walls of arkadia rising in the distance and he could hear the chatter of the sky people, going on as though nothing had happened. but something _had_  happened. bellamy grew angry. they were all in there, high on their city of light pills, unaware that one of their best had just been killed.

he picked up his pace. he stepped over a shallow trench in the dirt and began to slump up the beaten path, the gate proclaiming the name of their camp looming dubiously over the moon. bellamy gathered up his composure and wiped his eyes on his arm. the gates slid open when the watchmen recognized the chancellor coming up behind him and a few people who'd been waiting came rushing out, their relief palpable in the air. miller, awaiting his boyfriend, hannah's friend, a guard for pike. bellamy thought he had it down. the hardened expression, the heartless stare, the simple "i'm sorry." but he was wrong.

when harper appeared at the gate, he lost it.

her face, first happy that they'd made it home, slowly began to melt into a mask of horror. she was still wearing her guard uniform, but her hair was down, and she'd obviously been let off duty for the day. "zoe?" she mouthed, and then she was tearing down the path to meet them and bellamy couldn't handle the expression she was wearing.

it started with his chest. the pain was almost unbearable, the burning sensation. the burning moved to his arms, finally registering their fatigue, and then to his legs, which began to tremble beneath him. his neck grew hot, and then his face and ears, and then the floodgates open and tears, hot, angry tears, began to spill down his cheeks and onto his hands and into monroe's soft red hair. it took all his strength to keep from dropping monroe's tiny body so he dropped his own, falling to his knees just inside the camp gates. harper fell with him and pulled monroe from his lap, sobbing just as heavily as he was. she had to pry his fingers from her jacket, and when she took the burden of monroe's body from him he felt as though a part of his soul had been ripped away. she'd helped him look for octavia when she'd gone missing for the first time and when she'd gotten shot in the leg, when she'd watched sterling die, she'd kept fighting.

she'd kept fighting.

 


End file.
